


Disengage, Parry Riposte

by llsilvertail



Series: Iruka Week 2021 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue-Only, Discord: Umino Hours, Drabble, Fencing, Fluff, Gen, Iruka Week 2021, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Umino Hours Drabble Challenge, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsilvertail/pseuds/llsilvertail
Summary: Iruka teaches and Naruto learns.
Relationships: Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Iruka Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209167
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	Disengage, Parry Riposte

**Author's Note:**

> For the Iruka Week Day 4 prompt "Any AU".
> 
> Many thanks to [Magnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla) and their drabble challenge in The Umino Hours Discord server!! It was very fun to do!!!
> 
> So... this is my third dialogue-only piece for this event. It's more rough than I'd like, but a fencing AU (in which each of the Hidden Villages is their own club) has been hiding in my heart and I figured I may as well put it out there. It honestly fits the Naruto-verse so well, especially with the jounin senseis and the inter-village rivalries. I have many thoughts...
> 
>  _coughs_ anyway...I'll flail about this elsewhere now. I hope you enjoy!!

“I am sensei. I can do it!”

“I’m sure you can, but first you need to learn how.”

“I know, but—”

“Go fence him Naruto. It’ll help you practice your disengage.”

“Fine. But I’ll get it! You’ll see!”

  


* * *

“Come on Naruto! Remember that disengage!”

“Yes! Now parry riposte!”

  


“I did it! Did you see it? I got a touch!”

“I did Naruto! I’m so proud of you. You’ve come so far.”

“Aww… Sensei… It was all thanks to you.”

“But you’re the one who did it.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Now get off. I wanna tell Sakura-chan! This’ll impress her for sure!”


End file.
